clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hey.youcp/Archive 2017
__TOC__ Chat Theme Hi Hey.you, Since Sam is away in hospital and not around at the moment, could you help with changing the Christmas chat theme to the new chat theme he has created on the Grsat wiki. I've been spending about an hour looking into changing it but don't want to make a huge mess of it all. Thanks, CPW Community Admin (talk) 21:19, January 4, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you for updating the chat theme, appreciated. So far it seems most people have been positive about the new theme, the only thing a few people picked up on is changing the opacity levels behind the chat messages, though this isn't a major issue so if you're not too sure then I wouldn't worry too much. There may be more changes over time to improve it but I guess they will be suggested as people think of them. :P :Happy New Year to you too! :) :CPW Community Admin (talk) 22:09, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Black stripe That black stripe under the video thumbnail, it appeared when I uploaded the video using the shortcut url instead of the normal one. Delete this video and reupload it. Smallview (talk) 09:43, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Admins Wiki Hi, could you have a look at Admins wiki? 22:02, January 31, 2017‎ (UTC) Chat pls pls Can you join the chat? It's important. 00:18, February 1, 2017‎ (UTC) caht u. caht. nau. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:44, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Baaa Hello, Damien! This is a request requesting that you, by this request, can jump into the Club Penguin Wiki chat ASAP. Thank you for listening to this request, -тωιηкιεяεвσяη- 01:27, February 8, 2017 (UTC) App Music Hello, how do you find the music from the CP app? I am keeping a wiki full of high quality cp music and thats the place that I know where some only appear. http://clubpenguinsoundtrack.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Music_Wiki Jess0426 (talk) 20:17, February 12, 2017 (UTC) :Can you help me get them? :Jess0426 (talk) 19:59, February 13, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks, do you know how to find the games music? ::Jess0426 (talk) 20:35, February 14, 2017 (UTC) :::Thanks! I have a question, do you know if that song originated at the Zootopia party or puffle round up app music first? :::Jess0426 (talk) 02:14, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Music Script Can you make that script to download all the songs at once? Jess0426 (talk) 00:11, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Ping ping Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:48, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Star Wars Interface icon Hey, if you don't mind, could you provide the interface icon for this page? I put the emoticon of the party more like as a placeholder. Thanks in advance. Smallview (talk) 14:11, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Editing logs Hi. I would like to request assistance in going back into chat logs from 4 years ago, and deleting several lines because of a now personal issue today. Dororo111122 (talk) 13:12, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Re: Disney Icons My membership expired since then, so I can't upload the images for now. If until I renovate my membership no one has uploaded them yet, I sure will do it. Smallview (talk) 15:55, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Re: Logo Request I've literally only just noticed the message you left me on my talk page so I don't know if you've already been given a logo for the wiki since then. I've made one anyway though. Fwhoz (talk) 10:38, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Game Music CP Please check wiki chat its super important!!!! Jess0426 (talk) 19:17, March 28, 2017 (UTC) :The ones that have the music attached into the game like puffle roundup has, etc. :Thanks!! :Jess0426 (talk) 18:59, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Something to cheeky discuss Hey, I was just wondering if you could come on chat a little earlier (if possible) tonight so I can talk to you about something in PM. It's not a big thing, just something minor I was wondering if I could PM you about, but I wanna make sure I'm still awake when you come on hence this message. Lemme know lad! You know it is CustardTheWikiBird 15:56, March 31, 2017 (UTC) y u no even chat y u no join chat? Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:56, April 1, 2017 (UTC) no get on chat!!! -тωιηкιεяεвσяη- 06:19, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Chat Oi, are you able to come on now? I gotta shower so I'll be brb for like 10-15 minutes but once I'm back I can PM. You know it is CustardTheWikiBird 21:48, April 1, 2017 (UTC) chat again pls custard needs you -тωιηкιεяεвσяη- 22:11, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Ayo Ayo lad, just so I know whether to sleep or not, are you gonna be coming on earlier tonight or your usual time? It doesn't matter to me either way it's just I need to know when to sleep. Thanks lad You know it is CustardTheWikiBird 23:45, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Chat If you still didn't get it from the title, pls join chat. Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:18, April 13, 2017 (UTC) :If you don't, i would kick you out of your bed and into chat :] Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:19, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Hi Could you change this image's name to potatowalrus1? "File:Walrus-pal.svg" Cadence176761 (talk) 09:16, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Admins Wiki Can you please check the admin wiki when you have some time? Yours cheekily, You know it is CustardTheWikiBird 19:05, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Hmmph Still waiting for the weekend? So i shall use a special sign to derp you even better: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:13, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Admins Wiki Hi Hey.youcp, I heard about the Steward Rights issue in the Admins Wiki and it seems that it has been resolved now. I'd like to apologize for not cooperating effectively with you guys and I had no right to keep this rights up until now XP. Congratulations on being the Steward over there. -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 06:38, May 13, 2017 (UTC) :Hi, :I have no access to the admins wiki, as it seems I was uninvited and I lost that Stewards Right. While it's weird for the founder of the wiki to not be allowed to access the wiki, here it is a different case, as the wiki is for the Club Penguin Wiki admins and I'm no longer an administrator, so I have no right to know what are the admins discussing about. :Thank you, :-- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 06:47, May 27, 2017 (UTC) super urgent file:siren kawkeet, pls help, apparently the 1.3 update for cpi update has dropped early (only on android for some reason) so can you come on chat and gimmie files asap pls, and by asap i dont mean at 2am :((( –Watatsuki 20:30, May 23, 2017 (UTC) File Help Hey, how come when I uploaded this ogg it put it three times in the file history? Jess0426 (talk) 18:10, May 27, 2017 (UTC) :Also its been doing this for a lot of files I have been uploading :Jess0426 (talk) 18:12, May 27, 2017 (UTC) ::You're right, maybe I am just spamming the upload button, I'll try to not click as much anymore. ::Jess0426 (talk) 19:21, June 2, 2017 (UTC) lol meyd u luk pengwuinn-pohl (tocq) 20:58, mouy 28, 2017 (UTC) Regarding New Navigation Bar Hi Hey.you, What are your thoughts on the idea of changing the white "Club Penguin Wiki" text above the navigation bar on the right side of the logo? As seen here: http://prntscr.com/fjh28b A few of us (including myself and Apj) were discussing it earlier and we thought we could perhaps change it since it's possible to do this under the wordmark section. Not exactly sure what we could change it to but we could perhaps consider it? Have a good day, CPW Community Admin (talk) 00:11, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Archiving all Classic pages I have been editing the wiki, mostly about classic ones. Now that they aren't available, they should be archived with the tag. How many articles of classic CP do we need to archive (as in remaining pages and info)? I have been editing in good faith about them, only issue I need to get is the archived tag. Hiding in the shadows... 11:57, June 15, 2017 (UTC) User page protected Hello! About two years ago my user page was protected because the percentage of my edits on my user page was over 40%. Now its 22%. So I am asking if you might be able to unprotect it for me? Thank you very much. France4 22:56, June 15, 2017 (UTC) 1.4 its here boi: https://twitter.com/Labhhhhh/status/876860404512772096 –Watatsuki 17:56, June 19, 2017 (UTC) CP Island Music Hey, I am working on adding CP Island songs to the Music/Sources page but some are inappropriate, should I still add them? Some have inappropriate pictures, lyrics, and titles Jess0426 (talk) 21:25, June 22, 2017 (UTC) :They are all from https://extrememusic.com. You can look up the tube racing song names on there and see if they are appropriate :Jess0426 (talk) 18:27, June 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll do that when I get a chance ::Jess0426 (talk) 19:17, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Music Export I have a question, is there anyway to export a cp song without background noises, like can I export this song without the coffee shop noise? Jess0426 (talk) 19:44, June 26, 2017 (UTC) :Also is there a way you can get low quality songs to be high quality like this? :Jess0426 (talk) 19:46, June 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks so much for telling me about Screenhog's website! I will use that a lot! Do you happen to know how to find this song with no background noises? Thanks ::Jess0426 (talk) 16:10, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Re: Congrats Thank you, it has been a pleasure. Smallview (talk) 14:14, June 27, 2017 (UTC) YouTube best quality download Do you know how to download YouTube videos in the best quality? Nagi123 (talk) 11:36, July 11, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you! youtube-dl is very good. But, I am still getting lower quality than when I watch it on YouTube (image). Can you explain to me how did you make this image? :Nagi123 (talk) 15:31, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Page syntax I wondered what is the syntax of the pages (for example, if the section 'SWF' is under the section 'See also'). Can you tell me this? Thank you! Nagi123 (talk) 17:35, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Hey Are admins able to make edits that would trigger the abuse filter without it doing such? NickMatt94 (talk) 10:44, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Archived template Hey, Should I need to add the 'Archived' template to all the items? and what is the meaning of this template? And thank you for your edit :) Nagi123 (talk) 06:21, July 17, 2017 (UTC) SWF to GIF Hello, sorry for asking you many questions and bothering you. So, I have tried to edit the SWF file of the penguin sprite and only I could get is this. I need to make this SWF look normal, after that I think I know what to do. Can you help me? Thank you very much! Nagi123 (talk) 20:51, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Not able to edit pages? Hi Hey.youcp. I've wanna edit pages but i can't do that. Could I get a premission to do that? Beakercp (talk) 10:51, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Not able to put picktures & join the chat? ive had an problem with the editing an text/page. Thats good but i couldnt add an pickture & couldn't join the chat. could you fix it? Beakercp (talk) 11:08, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Rockhopper's Rare Items missing image Hello, I noticed that the June 2008 Rockhopper's Rare Items catalog is missing from the gallery. Probably as a result of duplicate June 2008 and August 2008 catalogs. Which one I need to replace? Thank you! Nagi123 (talk) 06:51, July 27, 2017 (UTC) PNG too much bright Hey again, I tried to upload this image to the wiki, but I got this image. I managed to fix it, but not well. Do you know how to fix that image? Nagi123 (talk) 09:02, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Just a quick question /* Start Custom Admin Chat Stars */ /** Feel free to delete if undesirable **/ $('#ChatHeader .User').attr('data-user', wgUserName.replace(' ', '_').replace(/"'/g, )); setInterval(function() { 'use strict'; $('.User').each(function(){ $(this).removeClass('chatmoderator'); if ($(this).attr('data-user').match(/(Apj26|CPW Community Admin|CustardBird|Dps04|Hey.youcp|Jeserator|Vicyorus|Watatsuki)/)){ $(this).addClass('sysop'); } }); }, 1000); /* End Custom Admin Chat Stars */ Would it be okay if I used this coding in say, Chat.js/adminstars.js, and import it into the main Chat.js MediaWiki page? Some users with long names like CPW Community Admin cannot get their self admin tool icon to show up. I feel this would work as I tested it when I spammed my username with all 'a's through Inspect Element and it still showed up. The only drawback I can see is that it would have to be reviewed every time a new administrator gets promoted or one gets demoted. So to summarize this message, would you be okay with this coding, or would you rather stick to the Chat.css page? I look forward to hearing back from you with your opinion. Kind Regards, 21:22, August 2, 2017 (UTC) MusicPlay Template Hey, Am I allowed to copy the MusicPlay template for my Party Image Simulator wiki? Jess0426 (talk) 19:00, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Just making sure Alright I'll use the one I used in my personal Chat.js not too long ago, as for contacting P-P, I will do that on his talk page perhaps, as he hasn't been in chat for over 5 days. Now another thing I must bring up is, I can't do this all at once, if I were to do it too fast the admins would lose their stars till it got approved. So I will let it get approved first in a subpage of Chat.js and then import it there. Thanks for your opinion on my talk page earlier. PS: Maybe we should continue these conversations on one talk page instead of going back and forth? Just a thought. 20:14, August 3, 2017 (UTC) :Sounds good. And yeah, I can leave my replies to your messages here rather than your talk page as long as you know to look for them. :-- 08:05, August 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Alright, I will get started on it then so it has a chance to get reviewed. :: 12:58, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Fall Fair 2008 Plaza SWF Hello, I was wondering from where did you get the Fall Fair 2008 Plaza SWF because I didn't find it in the archives or in Mondo's collection. Nagi123 (talk) 14:25, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Missing Chat Logs Hi Hey.you, While I have been on chat most of this evening, I have saved some of the logs (around 5 hours worth) which were missing logs due to the bot failing to save and update. Are these useful? https://pastebin.com/g4z1mDXf CPW Community Admin (talk) 23:07, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Kawkeetsuki caht pls nao Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:11, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Rename image I accidentally named an image with the wrong name. Can you change this image to "Library 9.png"? Nagi123 (talk) 07:58, August 25, 2017 (UTC) CPWCA Just thought I'd let you know: CPW Community Admin has demoted me on the Discord channel because I refused to tell him (in polite words - just check the logs) where Apj has gone (which is none of his business). http://prntscr.com/gg0s4c He has since re-promoted me and made out as if he was just tinkering with everybody's rights. This is untrue, as during the entire time I was demoted, every single other user with rights - Chat Mods, Admins etc. - still had their rights. (And, by the way, Apj will be back by the time you're reading this) You know it is CustardBird 23:08, September 1, 2017 (UTC) prohibited hey how come im not able to enter chat create new pages or change my profile picture i had to change it on community central there must be meaning behind this IcyIgloo (talk) 08:26, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Tabbers issue Hey, All the tabbers does not showing up. As you can see in the Night Club page under the section "Parties". Do you know why is it happening? Thanks! Nagi123 (talk) 15:05, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Delete an image I need to delete this image. (duplicated image is here). By the way, if I have to delete more images in the future, how will I do that? ask you again? Nagi123 (talk) 06:46, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Bait & Unreleased Item Templates Do you think we need those two templates? The game is closed and it states that it's a bait/unreleased item at the start of the page anyway. 20:51, October 4, 2017‎ (UTC) Logo Vote Hey, Can we do a logo vote for Halloween? I would love to submit. Jess0426 (talk) 00:46, October 10, 2017 (UTC) :Hey, sorry for late response but someone else has submitted a logo. Jess0426 (talk) 19:19, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for providing me with the extension source earlier. I have been using this to plan out any articles that need the Archive tag. Though here is another thing: The time it would take to place all Archive tags on the remaining Club Penguin classic articles will take a long time, probably around 3 weeks at most, though with enough people editing them, we can complete this in 5 days at the least. I am going to contribute to this as well, I look forward to the remaining articles being up to date! Cheers. Hiding in the shadows... 02:09, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :Also one last thing, I have been noticing that the comics featured in the Club Penguin Magazine haven't been mentioned, though I have good news. I found a user on DeviantART that has posted the pages from the Mexican version of the magazine that are in good quality. They are in Spanish, but I can understand the language. I might add articles relating to these under a '''Comics (Club Penguin Magazine)' article, since most are actually stories with multiple pages. We are still missing the Portuguese and UK versions of the comics, so if you find good quality pages of the UK and Brazil versions of the comics, please notify me. :Hiding in the shadows... 02:19, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Thank you letter Hi! I'm really thank you for fixing my article! ProgrammingMan654 (talk) 10:12, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Shamrock pin fact Hey, I read this and then I asked Screenhog if that is true (sorry for the typo "This is true?"). Should we add it to the trivia in the Shamrock Pin page? Nagi123 (talk) 20:02, October 30, 2017 (UTC) Happy Halloween from Jaden -тωιηкιεяεвσяη- 03:59, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Big Wigs constructions Hey again, recently I found an image of the Gift Shop shows the preparations of the Big Wigs catalog. Where do you think this image should be? in the Gift Shop page? and in what section? or in the Big Wigs page? Nagi123 (talk) 05:30, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Re: Patroller Rights Heyou, I would like to be promoted to a patroller in order to further contribute the wiki. Just one little thing, will I have to be more active than I'm now? Thanks, Nagi123 (talk) 08:56, November 25, 2017 (UTC) Re: Patroller Rights Yes, I accept. Smallview (talk) 23:07, November 25, 2017 (UTC) Bot permission Hey Kawkeet, I have just made the user NagiBot, but he is still flooding the log. Is this user can have the bot permission? Thanks for helping! Nagi123 (talk) 22:29, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Forums and Discussions? Hey Hey.youcp! I'm Jamie from FANDOM's Community Development team! Not sure if we never asked you if you are interested in turning on the Discussions feature for this community, and migrating the Threaded Forums across as well. In case you are unaware of the feature, Discussions was introduced last year to help communities engage with users and fans. It lives in its own space on the wiki and allows users to interact with other members of the community. It is also mobile friendly and gives mobile users a chance to contribute and engage with the community, and possibly turn them into wiki editors as well. Discussions also links with our FANDOM Apps, which this community has and it allows app users to easily take part in Discussions as well. You can read more about Discussions here. For more information on migrating forums to Discussions, you can check out this blog over on Community Central that explains everything in detail. If you have some concerns, Discussions, and Forums can exist side-by-side in case you do not want to migrate just yet. However, eventually all Forums will be migrated over to Discussions and Forums will be sunsetted as a feature, so getting ahead of the curve is never a bad idea. Feel free to have an open discussion with your community about this, and I'm available for any questions you might have. Have a good one! Jamie (profile)•(talk) 23:46, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Season's Greetings from Dps04! Dps04 wishes you Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! -- Dps04talk 14:01, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hope you have a great Christmas! †αкε м℮ ◎ƒƒ ᙢƴ ∂αїℓƴ ∂ᗝᔕᗴ ◎ℱ ℘αїη 18:47, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Merry Christmas & Happy New Year! Hey, Hope you're doing well. I'd just like to wish you a Merry Christmas & Happy New Year! CPW Community Admin (talk) 13:07, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Files Hello, Can the following files please be renamed (moved) and the redirect deleted (suppress creation of it)? It's crucial that they're renamed to the exact name requested. This will most likely be my last request since I've reviewed my upload logs and found no more files I wish to be renamed. I would be happy to do this myself, but I don't have file moving permissions (movefile) and redirect suppression (suppressredirect). If this is too much work for you, perhaps I could be granted the content moderator user group to complete this task. Please note that the file moving must be done, either way. I apologize if it's an inconvenience! Thank you for your assistance and efforts! :) Batreeq (Talk) ( ) 20:28, December 24, 2017 (UTC) RE:Samantas Hi, I don't have anyway of contacting Sam, I looked to see if he was on Discord but he wasn't and he hasn't used his Twitter account since 2014. 22:31, December 27, 2017 (UTC)